Father's Day
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: Yes, I know it isn't Father's Day yet, but I had the huge urge to write this. Fanboy is saddened by the fact that everyone else has a father but him. So he gets help from an unexpected person.
1. Chapter 1

Fanboy stared at the forever blank card on his desk. A red heart laced with white, and words that read:

To my dad,

I love you!

To him, those words were completely meaningless. He was able to handle what he didn't have most of the time, but on Mother's and Father's day, he was forced to be reminded of the absence of the two most important people in his life. And worse, everyone else was celebrating, even Chum Chum. It was one o' clock at school and already twice had he broken down crying in class over the losses.

Though everyone was concerned and asked what was wrong, he refused their sympathy. They could not possibly understand what he was going through, seeing how they had their fathers anyway. Only his best friend, Chum Chum knew his secret, because if the adults found out, they would send Fanboy to an orphanage or a foster home. He didn't want that to happen. However, his best friend wasn't there to comfort him, because he was taking the school day off and spending time with his father in a different town.

Grabbing the unfinished letter with distaste, the boy shoved it in his desk along with his other possessions and slammed his head down onto his wooden desktop. This was all so unfair. Why was it like this? Why was he the one without parents? Heck, he didn't even know where he came from or what his real name was. "Maybe I don't even have a name," he thought miserably. "I'm sure they got rid of me before that." He was so incredibly jealous of the other kids at his school. They all had a sense of belonging, which was what he wanted. He wanted to belong. He was unaware of it, but he had drawn the attention of his female friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" That was Yo speaking, but Fanboy didn't answer right away, and she continued, "Aren't you going to give that to your dad?" She asked, confused why he would trap it in his desk, unfinished.

He sighed. Well, if people were going to keep asking, he might as well answer. Besides, Yo was pretty much all he knew in this class besides Kyle. "I don't have a dad," he mumbled, turning his head on the side to face the Asian girl. Her sapphire eyes widened. He had never told her that before.

"You don't?" she asked curiously, "Are you parents divorced?"

"I don't know," was his simple response. Though clear-cut, the response was one hundred percent truthful.

Yo cocked her head to one side. "Are they dead?"

Would Yo tell an adult? She probably wouldn't. And Fanboy was so reckless by these questions that nobody besides Chum Chum had ever asked before. That question was too much for him. He finally pulled up, exasperated. "I don't know, Yo! I don't know!" he snapped, making sure the message got across. He then folded his arms on the desk and shielded his face. "Just leave me alone."

Yo frowned in annoyance. "All right, I get it! You don't have to be so rude though!" she grouched, and flipped her head to the side with her nose in the air.

The boy's shoulders started shaking as he tried to contain another round of sobs. He couldn't talk about it without totally breaking down in despair. It was impossible. Besides Chum Chum, there wasn't really another person whom he could talk to about it. Well, not an adult anyway. Oz didn't seem like a very mature adult, and most likely wouldn't take the boy seriously. He needed to talk to someone though, and not just another child, but one who had more experience, who had lived longer.

The super fan quietly slunk through the Frosty Mart sliding glass doors, which opened automatically for him. The older teenager at the counter looked up from his magazine, and almost groaned in annoyance, but it was the heartbroken look on Fanboy's face that made him pause and stare in bewilderment and astonishment. The boy walked past Lenny with his head down without even a cheerful hello. What was up with that? The nineteen year old pushed his glasses farther up his nose and squinted at him.

"Huh. That's very strange. Isn't that weirdo going to bother me yet?" Lenny thought. "Why does he seem so upset? Should I ask?" He jolted for a split second and shook his head. "Wait. Why should I even care about that?" He wasn't entirely sure why, but seeing Fanboy that down in the dumps caused a bit a pain flare up inside of him, which was unexpected. He never especially cared for the eleven year old, but now… It was like when he had destroyed the boys' jingle for the Frosty Mart, and had actually felt a tad bit guilty when he saw them so depressed in the aftermath. But why was Fanboy so upset now? Oh, he had to know what was going on.

Lenny snapped out of his trance when the boy set the heavenly-flavored Frosty Freezy Freeze down on the counter without so much of a glance at him. Lenny bit his lip and muttered, "That'll be one dollar please."

The super fan gave it to him and quietly mumbled, "Thank you." Lenny wasn't wholly sure, but he thought he saw a tear slip down Fanboy's cheek. The man gave him a look of concern.

"Um…Are you having a happy, Happy Fathers Day?" He asked with a shrug and a half smile. Fanboy's head snapped up, with hurt evidently in his eyes, and he shook his head. "Are you okay?" Lenny asked. "Where's your friend?"

"He's with his dad," Fanboy answered, averting his emerald eyes from the man's chocolate ones. He could feel more tears building up, and Lenny noticed. He sighed and laid a dark-skinned hand on the boy's lanky shoulder.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Again, for some reason, it pained him to see the boy in such a miserable state. Fanboy shook his head, tears falling from his closed eyes. "I-I can't."

"You can't what?" Lenny asked. Fanboy shook his head again and backed away a few steps. He couldn't tell him. There would be trouble. Big trouble. He could be thrown into an orphanage, or a foster home, or…or…or… But… This was the first mature adult he had talked to since he was little. He trusted Lenny; he really did, even if the teen didn't like him all that much.

"I…I…" he began, and then became overcome with a fit of sobs, collapsing to his knees on the cool, tile floor. For whatever reason, a surge of protection shot through Lenny and he ran around the counter and knelt beside the boy, wrapping his thin arms around him in an embrace.

"Shhhh…" he soothed, gently rocking the crying child back and forth. "It's all right, it's all right, and don't be scared. You can tell me what's wrong…" Oh for crying out loud, why did Lenny even care about this kid? He was the most annoying person he had ever met and now he was actually comforting him? He should be throwing him out of the convenience store, not cradling him!

"Lenny! I-I don't have a daddy!" he sobbed, burying his tear-painted face in the teen's uniform shirt, collapsing in another fit of sobs. The truth hit Lenny like a ton of bricks. "O-Or a mommy!" There, he said it. He finally admitted it to an adult. But now what was going to happen? Orphanage? Would Lenny tell the police that this boy had no guardian? At that moment, he didn't even care. He wanted to be free to cry and be in an embrace like this forever. He tried to salvage the moment, in fear that this was going to be the last time that he would be held.

"I don't have parents either."

That statement caused Fanboy to freeze, still crying slightly, but a new idea will cause any child to stop crying. He pulled away from Lenny's shirt and wiped his bloodshot eyes. "Y-You don't?" he whispered, gazing up at him with extreme curiosity. "Where are they?"

Lenny thought for a moment. He didn't want to get to graphic and completely shatter the boy's innocence, so he simply said, "In heaven. What about yours?"

The question caused Fanboy's miserable state to return. He sniffed and looked at the floor with his gloved hands clasped together, a few tears dripping to the tile. "I-I don't know." Lenny's heart nearly broke. The absence of Fanboy's parents clearly explained his… strange personality and way of life. The man also had a strong feeling that "Fanboy" wasn't actually on the boy's birth certificate. He put an arm around his shoulder.

"So… You feel lonely?" He asked.

Nodding slowly, the boy replied, "Y-Yes. I don't have anyone to play with since Chum Chum isn't here too. I know, it sounds selfish, but…" he shrugged. "I hate being by myself."

Lenny gave him a half-smile of understanding and gently rubbed his lanky shoulder. "I know how you feel. I'm stuck with Boog, and he never associates with me unless it's to push around or bop." Fanboy nodded, even though he wasn't sure what "associate" meant. "I have to admit, I do feel rather lonely," Lenny continued, "Hey! Maybe you could…" he trailed off and looked away. Wait. What was he about to suggest? This was Fanboy. **Fanboy** for crying out loud! Why was he even still here?

"I could…what?" Fanboy asked, wiping his eyes again.

"You could…You could… You could hang out with me at my house?" Lenny suggested, tensing up with a nervous grin.

A beam spread over Fanboy's masked face and he squealed blissfully, jumping up and clasping his hands together. "Really? You mean it?" He asked. Lenny nodded and smiled, and Fanboy wrapped his arms around the teenager's neck, causing him to fall backwards with a yelp.

"GAAAH!" Lenny screamed, "F-Fanboy! Get off! GET OFF!" The boy paid absolutely no attention and just giggled, squeezing him tighter. "Just be there by seven!" The teenager cried, but smiling to, because the miserable spell that had been cast over the young male was gone, and in its place, a joyful spree.

"Okay, great! I'll be there!" Fanboy promised, and he skipped out of the store, leaving Lenny collapse on the floor and stare up at the fluorescent lights in comprehensive shock.

"…What did I just do?"

Lenny paced around his apartment, chewing his nails in ever-growing nervousness. He couldn't believe he invited the person who he considered to be his life-long enemy. But, this had to be done, or Fanboy would be all alone. Boog watched in great interest from the couch.

"Sheesh Len… Take a chill pill already and sit down! You're getting pale!" he scoffed, returning to his Game boy.

"Oh, this is bad…" Lenny thought, frantically biting his nails. "He's gonna come over here and totally wreck my place! And now that Boog is here, the kid might get hurt!" He stared defiantly at the other teen. "Boog, when Fanboy gets here, I don't want you to lay a finger on him, understand?" he asked, pointing a finger at him.

Boog smirked, leaned back and stretched. "You want him all to yourself?" he asked. "Only you would want him."

Lenny shook his head and pushed his glasses further up his nose, squinting. "You know what I mean: no bopping."

"Humph," Boog sniffed, "Why are you letting that dweeb here anyway? Shouldn't he be with his old geezer?"

Lenny sat down on the opposite end of the couch and sighed. "He doesn't exactly have a father or a mother."

Boog raised his eyebrows in surprise, but then fell back to his usual hard-set demeanor. "That explains a lot." Lenny shrugged and the two sat silently for a few moments.

The doorbell rang out of nowhere, making the two jump. Lenny sighed in relief—and in slight anticipation. "Oh good, he's here."

Boog jumped from the couch and opened the door before Lenny did, and in barged a stampede of young, rowdy adults, but to Lenny's horror, Fanboy was nowhere to be seen. The teens ran in, with boom boxes, food, confetti, and bottles of beer. "W-What the—?" Lenny sputtered as the crowd surrounded him. "BOOG! What is all this?"

Boog was busy spanking a Pop-tart and yelled, "This is what us cool people do, Lenny! Join the club or get out!" The teens began to whoop and holler, cranking up the music to maximum level until Lenny was sure his eardrums would burst. He could feel his limbs start to twitch as random furniture pieces were flung across the room. "Oh great," he moaned, "My stress-twitch is back."

"Lenny?"

The teen jolted at the touch of a certain gloved hand grip his arm. He turned and gasped. "Fanboy!"

The masked boy smiled and waved cheerily. "Nice party! I don't think you usually host these!" Lenny groaned. He doesn't.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, "I wanted it to be just us, but Boog had other plans!" He rolled his eyes. Fanboy nodded with a disappointed half-smile and shrugged, which actually caused Lenny to chuckle. The eleven year old just looked so out of the place with all of the young adults.

"It's okay!" Fanboy assured, surveying the "dance floor" and watched uncomfortably as some of the couples began to kiss and grind. Lenny sensed his discomfort and asked, "Do you want some water?" Fanboy nodded eagerly and Lenny led him into the next room: the kitchen.

Unfortunately, Boog was occupying the room, along with some random blonde chick. He gave the two dirty looks as they entered the room and groaned, "Great, the nerds have arrived… What do you say babe? Wanna kick them out so we can have some room?" The blonde looked over Fanboy and he gazed up at her in slight nervousness.

She scoffed, "Seriously Boog? You invited a little baby over there?" Lenny bit his lip and held and arm out in front of him in a protective stance while Fanboy watched in surprise.

"Hey! Don't say that about him!" Lenny ordered.

The woman rolled her eyes. "What? Is he your son or something?" Before Lenny had a chance to answer, she continued, "Then go celebrate your little holiday somewhere else."

Boog laughed. "That dweeb isn't Lenny's son! He isn't even the right color!"

Lenny held his ground and growled, "Seriously Boog, this is my kitchen, in my apartment, so if anybody were to be kicked out, it would you and your friends!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next thing Lenny knew, both he and Fanboy were huddled together in the linen closet, the place Lenny would spend his nights since Boog had arrived. The people at the party had shoved the two in and locked the door. Fanboy was wrapping his arms around his torso and trembling. Lenny couldn't pin-point whether he was trembling with rage or terror or if he was trying to hold in his sobs. But there was something else that Lenny didn't notice in Fanboy's eyes. It was the look people had when they were trying to figure something out.

At least the music was muffled by the door, and now Lenny could hear his own breathing. "I'm really sorry, Fanboy…" Lenny muttered awkwardly. "I thought… I thought I could have made your day a lot better."

Fanboy lifted his head from his arms and smiled a weak smile. "Well, it's the thought that counts," he pointed out. Lenny could clearly see that Fanboy's eyes were glassy and red from crying. The lights were dimmed, but just bright enough for them to see each other. "It's just what she said," he whispered, wrapping he arms around his torso tighter. "About me being a baby. I guess..." he trailed off and shrugged, "I just… I just wish that grownups would take me seriously, when I wanted to be serious." Lenny listened quietly.

"Like… when I told you that I didn't have a dad," Fanboy choked out, "I trusted you then and I still do, because you took me seriously, right?"

"Of course!" the older teen soothed, taking the boy into his arms for another embrace. Poor Fanboy. He looked like he didn't have a hug for such a long time. He looked so deprived and pitiful. "I do…"

The boy wiped his eyes again. "I-I really wish I had a daddy!" he whimpered, "More than anything!"

Lenny held him tighter and rocked back and forth. "Shhhh…" he shushed. "I know… I know…" Fanboy sniffed and looked up into Lenny's chocolate eyes with his own emerald ones. "I-It wasn't just that though," he mumbled. "When she thought you were my dad, I just… for a moment, I wanted it to be true, like, I pretended that you actually were."

Lenny froze and marveled at the boy's words. He really looked up to him that much? Did Lenny really matter that much to the boy? "W-Well thank you," Lenny murmured, patting Fanboy on the back. "I'm flattered."

"Will you?"

Lenny pulled away to look at Fanboy's face. "Will I what?"

"Oh… um…" Fanboy looked at the floor and rubbed his arm out of habit. "W-Will you be my daddy?" A slight gasp worked its way out past Lenny's lips and Fanboy looked up at him hopefully.

"I…I…Wow. Um, you want me to be your father?" he asked nervously.

Fanboy smiled a half-smile. "I know you don't like me, but just for today? Please?" He folded his hands. "It's… just once. And even if we aren't the same…" he grimaced, remembering what Boog had jeered.

Lenny was completely dazed. He was definitely not expecting that. "W-Well, I-I suppose I could…" Heck, his own words were marveling. He was agreeing to this? Why? What had made him so… cooperative to this child? Didn't he hate Fanboy? Yet… it just seemed so harsh to say no. To say no to a child who had never been loved, sung to, or cuddled by his parents wasn't an option. If Lenny said yes, it wouldn't be the same. There would be no biological connection between them as a father and son. But there would be something. "Yeah…" Lenny decided, smiling. He put an arm around Fanboy, who was practically glowing with joy. "I'll be your daddy!"

"You will?" he gasped. Lenny nodded and the next the thing he knew, he was tackled to the floor by the younger male, who was laughing happily. "AAAH! Fanboy! GET OFF!" He paid no attention and snuggled against Lenny.

"I have a dad!" he cheered. "I finally have a daddy! WHOOHOO!"

Lenny reached over and yanked Fanboy off of him by the cape. "Yep!" he panted. "That's correct!" He pulled Fanboy into a much quieter, controlled embrace, resting his chin on the top of the boy's head. "And I have a son." Pretend, but it still feels nice!

…The End…


	2. Chapter 2

Father's Day

Fanboy had never felt so ecstatic like this before. He couldn't even describe it in words. It was a feeling of acceptance and love. That was something he had not felt before. So naturally, when excited, hyper. He has just been accepted as a son! At last he had someone to call a parent, even if it was...pretend. Yet that failed to keep him down. This night was going to be the best.

He watched with extreme anticipation, rocking back and forth on his heels as Lenny carefully picked the lock that would be the gateway to freedom.

It was now 12:45 at night, according to Lenny's watch. Things had settled down a bit and the music had ceased. "C'mon," Lenny muttered, trying to still his jittery hands in frustration. "Unlock you stupid thing!" He himself was trying to embrace his new title as a father. It filled him with a strange type of excitement, that he would be the child's caretaker.

"Lenny?" Fanboy asked, yawning. "A-Are you almost done with that?" Lenny rolled his eyes is slight exasperation. If there was one thing that Fanboy was, it was being impatient. And it was understandable. The teen had be working on this for nearly and hour and a half. No wonder the boy was reckless.

"Almost," he replied. "I just need to-oh! There we go!" The lock clicked and Lenny jiggled the door knob smiling. It was finally unlocked. Fanboy rubbed his eyes tiredly, but to excited inside to really go to sleep. He smiled triumphantly and shakily stood up.

"Ha! Boog thought he could put one on us!" Lenny laughed. He pressed a hand against the boy's back and gently pushed him out the door. "I thought we were going to be in there for a lot longer! We were lucky I can pick..." He trailed off as he watched Fanboy stumble a few times as he tried to avoid some broken beer bottles. Oh Boog. Of course he left a huge mess. Where was he anyway!? Probably out partying more with his friends.

"Hey!" He said sternly, yanking the wannabe superhero away from the shards. "That's dangerous you know."

Fanboy slumped against his temporary father. "Hgnn...m'kay..." He mumbled, rubbing his emerald eyes with one gloved hand. Lenny smiled sympathetically at the drowsy child. What time was it now? Oh. 1:30 AM. They needed some sleep, especially Fanboy, who was beginning to lose conscious. Lenny sighed and scooped up the overly-thin figure who snuggled against him and carried him over to the tattered green couch in the entry room, placing him on it gently. Fanboy looked up at him through half-lidded eyes and the teen covered him with a blanket.

"Thanks..." Fanboy whispered gratefully, eyes fluttering shut. "Thanks...for everything..."

Lenny leaned down to the boy's level and smiled. "You're welcome." It felt nice to take care of someone else for once, and Fanboy was no exception.

Fanboy actually expected him to leave as soon as he settled in, but instead, the teen sat beside him on the couch, yawning. "I'm...*yawn* gonna read until you fall asleep, okay?" Lemny informed him, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. The light flickered on, outlining the room with a hazy glow. Lenny adjusted his thick glasses and opened a random Biker magazine that was strewn out across the carpet along with the other miscellaneous items Boog and his friends had left behind.

At that point, the child had fallen fast asleep, breathing peacefully as Lenny struggled to stay awake as well. In the end, neither of them made it past two o' clock. Lenny's book fell to the floor and his head threw back against the top of the couch.

Lenny's eyes fluttered open and he groaned at the sight of the giant mess on the floor. Great, now he had to spend the rest of the day cleaning that up. He almost stood up, but then stopped at what he saw.

Fanboy lay fast asleep with his head on Lenny's lap, arms curled up around the blanket he had offered him. D-Did he move there in the middle of the night while Lenny was sleeping? That...That was really affectionate. Lenny grinned awkwardly and sighed as Fanboy let out a sleepy moan and shifted his body.

"Happy Father's Day, Fanboy."


End file.
